Crime
by writealotdragon
Summary: AU. There is a psychopath running around in the city using magic to kill. The police have elected Subaru with a few other colleagues. Future chapters SxS and FxK Yaoi. Please R and R.


Disclamer: Okay I don't own any of Clamps works (cries) sniffling Clamp owns it all now I shall go sulk.

Warnings: Um… yaoi Subaru/Seishirou paring and F/K paring and what ever else I could through in that makes confusion.

Also if there is any spelling mistakes on the characters name or just in general please tell me. Now on to the story!

_thoughts _"words"

Crime Part one.

Magic act

**What I did in my youth is hundreds of times easier today. Technology breeds crime.  
Frank Abagnale**

The shuffling of feet as people walked down the crowded sidewalk, the neon lights where flashing as to introduce a new guest into the dingy bar. She calmly walked up to the bar tender and ordered a martin. She sipped it delicately as if she were in a fancy restaurant instead of a dingy down in the slumps bar. The bar tender gave her another. She looked at it questioningly.

"Complements from the man over there," he pointed at the man who was in the shadows of the bar.

She smiled and waved at him as if they were old friends and calmly walked over to him.

"Seishirou I didn't except you to _be_ in here of all places," she smiled at him.

He looked up at the lady and smiled.

"Well like you Youko-san I like the homey feeling that this place generates," he smiled as he said it.

She laughed and sat down as they cared a light and witty conversation which was not surprising of the two for they both could be sarcastic at times.

"It is late I think I shall be walking home now," Youko replied in a careless tone.

"Want me to walk you home? Little girls shouldn't be by themselves at this time of night," he replied sarcastically.

She laughed at the joke.

Then she looked at him seriously. "Your future _Sei-chan_ is in danger. You should stop this mindless nonsense, and stop it now," she said. No joking, no laughter, no sarcastic tone.

He only laughed. "Youko what would you _know_ of _my future_?" he asked.

"More than you know, Seishriou. More than you know." With that she left the building.

It was two days later that he realized how _much_ she really did know. When the police caught him covered in blood he really did realize how much she did indeed know.

present 1999

Subaru Sumeragi hated his job with a passion. One would think if you hated your job to no end and if the department building blew up you would cry because of joy. You of course should quit. The only problem was that he was the only one who could do it. He was an Omyjiste like a wizard, and he was the only one in his department that could do it. Sure their was Kamui, a sixteen year old kid that some how magically gotten out of the mafia, and had a fantastic shot at becoming a lieutenant next year. Subaru groaned at the unfairness of it all. Not that he was complaining but he didn't like most of the police division and in response almost everyone in the division hated him. There was light knock at the door.

"Come in!" Subaru yelled at the door.

Keiichihead popped his head in the door way.

"The chief wants to see you Sumeragi -san," Keiichi said.

"Okay tell him that I shall be there in a minute," Subaru replied with a cold tone.

Kenchii gave a smile and a node and then left the room. Subaru sighed what could the women possible want with him? Maybe it was a prank or some random spooking. He got up and walked out of his door to whatever the future had in plan for him.

"So Sumeragi -san you seem in good health," came Nokoru the sectary complement.

Subaru smiled at him. "Yes I'm feeling very well. Is the chief in? I heard she wanted to speak with me?"

Nokoru smiled and allowed him to go in. Subaru had never really been in the office of the chief. Always getting the assignments from co-workers, inside it was dark and gloomy. Candles were the only light and the window was draped with a maroon cloth taking all sunlight out of the room. There in the middle the chief in the middle of the circle this was lined with candles. She was a girl with long silver hair and blank eyes. She looked like a doll.

"Hinoto I heard you wanted to see me?"

_Yes, Subaru-san there is a case that requires your special powers. It seems there is a killer going around and he has been killing innocents, however we can not find any connection in the case._

"Well this seems to be serious but I don't see how it involves me,"

_The killings were done paranormally. We have reason to believe that this person will go after more powerful targets. You could be next and this also the reason we have assigned you to the case._

"Well manmade Hinoto I shall do what I can to track this person down," Subaru gave a small bow.

_Thank you __Sumeragi -san but, before you leave there is another piece of information that you should know. I have assigned three other people to work with you on this case._

"Why? I am completely confident that I can apprehend this villain on my own,"

_Yes I believe you can to but this persons physic powers could cause you some trouble. So I have selected three other people to work with you. The first you shall meet right know. _

The doors swung open.

_Subaru __Sumeragi meet__Shirou Kamui one of your new colleges. _


End file.
